To assess the validity of a product design, a designer typically must run simulations. To do so, current software solutions require the designer to set up the simulations by selecting an analysis type, selecting analysis methods and features to define each simulation, and specifying an analysis sequence to run the defined simulations. However, designers often are not familiar with simulation-specific terminology, concepts, and processes, and, therefore do not have knowledge of the various analysis types, the technical details of the analysis methods and features, or the appropriate analysis sequence to run the simulations. Thus, the designer may not set up the most effective or comprehensive simulations for generating simulation results to validate the product design. Further, once the simulations are run, the designer must perform the inefficient task of manually reviewing the simulation results against design targets to assess the validity of the design.